Would you love a monsterman?
by Menea111
Summary: "Now that he was thinking about it, it truly looked like beauty and the beast." Young Muraki meet someone important to him and faces new urges. Not a songfic but there is lyrics from Lordi. Muraki/Ukyou.


**Would you love a monsterman?**

**It's a Muraki/Ukyou fic, I thought there ****is not enough of them here, and it inspire me a lot, like the song just here. The lyrics are from Would You Love A Monsterman, by Lordi.**

**Review please!**

_Would you love a monsterman ?_

_Could you understand beauty of the beast ?_

Fire at will - yeah I would kill  
Yeah I would freeze all hell over just to get a chill  
Yeah I would slay - Yeah I would maim  
Yeah I would vanish in thin air and reappear again  
Be right in the squares, yeah I would be sincere  
Yeah I would lie, Yeah I would lie  
Yeah I would be there waking up the dead to get a thrill  
I say yeah - I say yeah

_Would you love a monsterman ?  
Could you understand beauty of beast ?  
I would do it all for you, would you do it all ?  
__Do it all for me ?_

He had wanted her at the moment he saw her. It was more than want in fact. It had been a rush of emotions he hadn't felt since a lot of time.

He remembered it very well. It was during the class. She was new here and some bitchy girls were already teasing her. She was shy. First, when she sits down beside him, he didn't really paid attention to her. It was only when the first words come from her mouth that the spell began.

"Hi…I am Ukyou."

He turned toward her, her voice had already made a light shiver ran through him. When he looked at her, it was hard to hide the new turmoil. A faint smile appeared on his face and he answered.

"My name is Kazutaka."

She looked relieved that he didn't push her away. They began to discuss before the teacher came in. It was hard not to lean toward her. He didn't want to scare her. Almost everyone here was scared or simply wary of him. He was one of the odd kids. Except that no one really dared to tease him. He knew how to defend himself; he knew how to make people fear him. His father could do the same. And his mother was the scariest. He wasn't a school bully at all. He didn't hurt or teased other student just for pleasure. He just stayed on the side, with the few people he liked. But if someone tried to piss him off…Everyone knew that Kazutaka Muraki wasn't one to joke with.

Muraki wasn't the sociable type at all. But with this girl, it was different. Everything in her, her kind smile, her shinning eyes, her slender body and the purity and kindness radiating from her were just waking up a lot of wants. The want to be touched for example. His parents weren't affective at all. His mother was half crazy, always alone in the middle of her dolls; his father was a distant bastard, sometimes violent. He had rarely experienced gentle or loving touch, so he had learned to live without it. But this girl was kind, shy and innocent, the type who seemed to be made for those sort of gesture. It was so refreshing that it brought this want in him again. He wanted her to touch him, even if it was only brushing his hand, anything, just touching him.

The need to touch her was almost as strong too. He wanted to feel the warm of another body, to know how her skin would feel under his finger, he wanted to listen to her heartbeat, to feel and memorise the taste of her lips. He wanted to hear her breath fasten under the same need that grew inside him. It was both the old simple want of affection that he hadn't felt since a lot of time, and a new, strong desire that were melting together. He wanted to touch her badly. It wasn't really her body though she was pretty. It was something else that started it.

Ukyou was someone he liked to listen he realised now that they were silent, sitting and writing what the teacher said. The conversation they had was simple, just presenting each other, but she wasn't annoying, she was interesting. The sound of her voice, not too loud and clear was nice to hear, it was soothing.

The need to take of his mask of indifference was urging too. Sometimes, he wanted to say or to yell what he thought, or he wanted to get near people, to have comfort in their presence. But he never gets close to anyone because they wouldn't be able to give him what he wanted, and because of his pride. Ukyou however, looked sincere and comprehensive. He wanted her to see what he was in reality; he wanted her to see both his good side and the dark one in him that he was hiding. People, even if they were already saying he was a crazy kid, didn't suspect how dark and twisted he really was. But he wouldn't let this dangerous side hurt Ukyou however.

Astonishment came then. Why was he reacting like this? It was just ridiculous. He wasn't going to open like that to someone he barely knew. This turmoil of emotion, he needed to calm it down, not because it was wrong but because he needed to stay in control. He was overwhelmed by what was happening inside him.

Some rush of anger came then. Who was this girl to turn him upside down like this? She needed to see who was in control here. He saw two guys talking and looking at her. His anger was feed by this. This girl was his! Possessiveness and jealousy swirled inside him and melted with the anger. No one else could have her.

Maybe he could lock her away from everyone. He would have her for him when he wanted and she would saw who was her master…But once he looked at her again, and saw the light in he eyes, the anger vanished and to let the desire and the growing affection invade him again. Some shame showed too.

Muraki had rarely been ashamed, but here he was a little. He couldn't make this girl suffer, she was special and something told him that she would be important to him. The need to confess this to someone appeared. Maybe Oriya the boy he meets some times ago. They had befriended, and he liked him. But no, he couldn't for now. He didn't like the idea of someone knowing what was happening inside him; beside he knew that Oriya would find it odd. To him it was logical. He wanted this girl, so it was normal to feel all of this. Some would say it was a lot for someone they just meet.

Frustration teased him because he couldn't just jump on this girl, after all he was in the middle of the class, and she wouldn't like it. The fear to be rejected surprised him. His parents' behaviour and the distance he put between him and the other had made him used and quite unaffected by rejection. It was always disappointing of course, but he hadn't felt so afraid of being pushed away by someone since he was a kid.

Once that school was over, they walked a little together. When she was gone, it had been hard for him not to catch and force her to stay with him. His dark fantasies were a little frightening. When he was alone, he let himself sink into those crazy dreams where he would just lock her away take off her clothes, and have her all the way he wanted, exploring her body and satisfying al those needs of touches she brought.

Now that he was thinking about it, it truly looked like beauty and the beast. He was the outcast monster and she was the beauty he tried to keep at his side. He was glad hat he had succeeded without hurting her.

"What are you thinking about Kazu-kun?"

He looked at her. She was sitting at his side, under the tree; Oriya was laid in the grass, near them. He smiled.

"I was thinking about our first encounter."

A grin appeared on her face as she leaned to rest her head on his chest. Muraki slid his arms around her shoulders in a protective and possessive way. She smiled; she knew how jealous he could be. But whatever people said she loved him, and a part of her liked this jealousy.

Muraki let himself fell in his thought again. Yes, it was a weird version of Beauty and the Beast. They were going out since a month now. She was still shy with touch. She couldn't bear to be touched by boys or men. He was the only one. Maybe because he was kind and patient with her, maybe because she loved him the same way he did. He couldn't say. He then remembered how they became a couple.

Flashback:

_It was just after __school; they were walking alone and talking. She looked bothered by something._

"_What's wrong, Ukyou-chan?"_

_She turned toward him and stopped. He did the same, wondering what was happening._

"_Don't…Don't move."_

_He nodded at her command and stayed immobile, just standing there facing her. She breathed loudly and approached him. Then slowly, very slowly, she put her hands on him and embraced his neck lightly. He breathed harder. It was finally happening! The need to be touched by her had been constant since the day they meet. Now she was finally in contact with him. It was exactly what he wanted. But her, what did she want? _

_He __kept wondering until he felt her body brushing against his. He felt a warm and urging sensation in his stomach. She pressed a little more and buried herself in the crock of his neck. He still wasn't moving, as she ordered. She sighed and then after some seconds of hesitation she took his right hand and placed it on her right shoulder. She did the same with the other hand. _

_He was breathless now. He was embracing her because she had wanted it. Someone was embracing him. The only embraces he remembered was from his mother who treated him like a doll. He allowed himself to move a little and just caressed lightly her shoulders and closed his eyes. He sighed and waited for her reaction. She didn't look really uneasy by his light caresses. When finally she looked at him he felt like his heart where jumping out of his chest. She was smiling, some tears like pearls in her eyes._

"_I finally did it."_

_He wiped very gently her tears away. It was hard sometimes for him to be gentle, he wasn't used too, but he hadn't the choice, or else, he would make her frightened. He slid his arm slowly around her and they embraced further more. They stayed like that, relaxing more and more in this comfort. Muraki felt so weird. As if he was in a new space with her and no one else. Finally she looked at him, and this time, he takes the initiative and filled his second need, he kissed her. It was him who was touching her, and this way, it was so satisfying! She was first a little surprised but soon she responded him. He was kissing her gently, so it was okay. The way she tasted, the feel of her lips gave him the impression that he had been dry all his life. It was so refreshing to feel like this! They stopped then they almost didn't say a word. The next day, Oriya, then almost everyone at school knew they were a couple._

End flashback.

Their parents hadn't been a problem. His father didn't cared, his mother wasn't in their reality anymore, and for Ukyou's parents, they were fine with it. Her brother had first opposed himself to it, but once he met Kazutaka, the silver haired boy had made him understood that he shouldn't mess with him. In fact everyone and especially the guys knew that it wasn't really a good idea to try to separate them. His possessiveness didn't really bothered Ukyou. In fact, if she hadn't trusted her boyfriend that much and if she was stronger, she would have massacre every girl who looked at him (AN: she is not his girlfriend for nothing), even if she was generally a pacifist.

Oriya waved goodbye at them and walked away with the girl he was courting. The couple was alone, and Muraki played with her hair, something she liked. She raised up and kissed him lightly. He smiled and took her in his arms, her cheek against his chest again, his mouth on the top of her head; he kissed her hair lightly and breathed into them, enjoying her scent.

He had stopped every dark fantasy from taking over him. He had resisted to the urge to pin her down to the floor and dominate her in every way. He had let his love for her took control of his action. He had let his human side go out for Ukyou, only her. And he was glad of it, because the beauty finally loved him back. But toward the rest of the world, he was still the same.

_Would you love a monsterman ?  
Could you understand beauty of beast ?  
I would do it all for you, would you do it all ?  
__Do it all for me ?_

**Hope you enjoyed it. Review please !**


End file.
